The present invention is to provide an acoustic control circuit for Christmas light sets and decorative lights and, more particularly, a control circuit to control the frequency of flashing Christmas light sets or decorative lights by means of acoustic intensity and according to a predetermined sequence.
Regular Christmas light set of the prior art are widely used during Christmas holidays. They provide only simple and monotonous flashing effects and are not very attractive. They cannot satisfy people's desire for innovation.
In view of said disadvantages, the innovative Christmas light set of the present invention is thus created to satisfy people's desires to celebrate, to promote fun and enjoyment, and to help produce a warm and joyful atmosphere on cold nights during the Holidays.